shade the hedgehog
by Lord shadow robotnik
Summary: this story follows my oc shade (look at my profile for info about Him) starting from his creation onwards enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Shade the hedgehog**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Authors note: hello and welcome to my second story this one is about my oc shade the hedgehogs so let's get this show on the road enjoy.**

Somewhere outside of the city known as station square in a secret location was the secret base of Dr Eggman.

Deep inside eggman base we find eggman himself in the middle of creating his next weapon using his grandfather's research on project shadow and his own genius mind. The weapon in question was not made of metal it was living.

"HOHOHOHOHO finally my greatest creation is finished a clone of shadow with Sonics speed, knuckles strength and shadows chaos powers my shadow clone will defeat sonic and his friends once and for all HOHOHOHOHO" said eggman.

"But what will you name him Dr" said orbot.

"Hmm aha I know I will name him shade the hedgehog that's a perfect name for him, now it's time to wake him up" said eggman.

Eggman typed in some commands on the control panel of the capsule containing shade.

The capsule slowly opened up revealing the hedgehog within.

Shade slowly opened his eyes for the first time and gazed around with a look of confusion, his gaze stopped on eggman.

"Who are you" asked shade.

"I am your creator Dr eggman" said eggman.

"Who am I" asked shade.

"You are my creation shade the hedgehog, I will be giving you missions to complete, these missions are part of my goal of world peace however sonic the hedgehog and his friends always stop me from accomplishing my goal that's where you come in when the time is right you will defeat sonic and his friends and I will finally accomplish my goal" said eggman.

"What is my first mission Dr" asked shade

"An excellent question shade, for your first mission I want you to go to sonic and his friend's home and take one of the chaos emeralds from them and then return here with it" said eggman

"Chaos emerald what's a chaos emerald" asked shade curiously

"a chaos emerald is one of the most powerful objects in the world there are seven of them in total, then there's the most powerful object in the world the master emerald guarded by knuckles the echidna one of Sonics friends, anything else you want to know" said eggman

"Just one more thing where can I find Sonics home" asked shade


	2. Chapter 2

**Shade the hedgehog**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Authors note: here is chapter 2 of shade the hedgehog enjoy.**

 **PS: I don't own sonic the hedgehog, sonic the hedgehog belongs to Sega.**

On the outskirts of station square we find the home of sonic and his friends, to put it simply it was a huge mansion and in the garden we find sonic the hedgehog snoozing in a tree blissfully unaware of the intruder on the roof.

 **ShadesPOV**

It wasn't too hard to find Sonics considering it was a giant mansion.

"That must be that hedgehog sonic that Dr Eggman was talking about" I said quietly.

I then made my way across the roof of the mansion and head for the open window on the other side of the building.

Once I got to the window I proceeded to enter with caution being careful not to make any noise as I made my way through the mansion heading towards the chaos emeralds by using my ability to sense chaos energy to find them.

As I made my way round the next corner I ran into someone causing us both to fall down with me landing on top of the other person.

I slowly opened my eyes only to come face to face with a girl, she opened her eyes revealing them to be gold in colour, she stared straight into my blood red eyes with a look of shock before she shoved me off her, I quickly stood up as she did as well.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" she questioned while shifting into to a defensive pose.

"I am shade the hedgehog and what I'm doing here is none of your business" I said coldly

"It is my business when you find someone you don't know sneaking around your home so I will ask again what are you doing here?" she asked me angrily.

"If you must know I'm here to get a chaos emerald so the my master Dr Eggman can make this world a better place" I said calmly

"you're crazy if you think Eggman wants to make the world a better place, all he wants is to rule the world and make us all his slaves for his Eggman empire, and if you think I'm going to let you take one of the chaos emeralds then you've got another thing coming, so I suggest you surrender now" she demanded.

"Eggman said you would say that, I admire your bravery but I'm afraid you won't be stopping me from getting what I came for" I said calmly

With that said she launched herself at me igniting her hands with flames, I quickly dodged to the side letting her fly past me, I then delivered a swift kick to the back of her head sending her face first into the floor knocking her unconscious.

I decided to hide her in a closet so no one would find her and alert everyone else that there was an intruder in the house.

I picked her up and went into one of the rooms in the corridor and put her down gently in the closet, I then closed the closet and left the room to get the chaos emerald.

The chaos emerald was close I could sense it in the room around the corner so I slowly crept towards the entrance to the room and peaked inside.

There didn't appear to be anyone in the room so i slowly walked towards the chaos emerald in the centre of the room.

I stopped next to the container that held the green chaos emerald and slowly reached towards it, I picked it up and stared at it checking to make sure it wasn't a fake, after a few seconds I had determined it wasn't a fake and turned to leave when an alarm sounded, I decided to make a quick get away by using the chaos emerald.

I held the chaos emerald in the air and shouted "chaos control" with that I disappeared from the room and reappeared outside of Dr Eggmans base.

I made my way inside Dr Eggmans base passing by many rooms before I arrived in the main control room where I found Dr Eggman himself.

"Ahh shade I see you have returned I trust the mission was a success" Eggman asked me calmly.

"Yes Dr Eggman I have retrieved the green chaos emerald from sonic and his friends home" I said obediently.

"Very good shade you have done well, did you have any trouble retrieving the emerald" Eggman questioned me.

"well I ran into one Sonics friends while I was in the mansion I don't know her name but she had golden eyes and lilac fur, she said you wanted to rule the world but I didn't believe her, she then tried to stop me from getting the chaos emerald but I quickly knocked her out and left her in a closet while I went to get the emerald. I said calmly.

"the person you encountered was blaze the cat she's a pyrokinetic she's also a good fighter but you said she was no problem for you so I trust nothing else happened" Eggman asked.

"no but the alarm went off when I removed the emerald from the container they kept it in so rather than make my way back out of the mansion I simply used chaos control to teleport straight back here" I said.

"Very well I will take the emerald now" Eggman said while holding his hand out.

"Yes Dr" I said while passing the emerald to him.

"Thank you shade you can retire to your room for the night, I will have another mission for you in the morning" said Eggman calmly.

"Very well goodnight Dr" I said obediently.

"Goodnight shade you did well today keep up the good work" said Eggman calmly

With that I walked out of the room and went to bed.

 **EggmansPOV**

"Hohohoho thanks to shade I'm one step closer to ruling this world" said Eggman excitedly


	3. Chapter 3

**Shade the hedgehog**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Authors note: welcome to chapter 3 I hope you are all enjoying the story so far because its only just began. Now on to the story enjoy.**

 **(Location: Team Sonics mansion)**

"So what happened blaze" asked sonic.

"Well I was walking round the mansion when I collided with something I landed on top of whatever I hit" said blaze.

"What did you collide with blaze" asked sonic curiously.

"Well it was a hedgehog, he looked a lot like shadow but instead if red stripes he had green stripes, his eyes were blood red like shadows, he even wore hover shoes like shadows, any way I asked him what he was doing here and he just said it was none of my concern and to stand aside" blaze said.

"So what happened next" asked tails curiously.

" I obviously refused so I engaged him in combat he just moved with lightning fast reflexes and got behind me he then proceeded to kick me in the back of the head and the next thing I know I'm waking up to find myself in a closet" blaze explained to sonic and the others.

"Did he say anything else to you "asked tails.

"well he said he was here to get a chaos emerald for Dr eggman so that the Dr eggman could make the world a better place, I tried to tell him eggman was deceiving him but he didn't believe me, it was after this we engaged in combat and you know the rest" blaze explained.

"Well he succeeded in getting a chaos emerald and escaping with it by using chaos control" explained sonic.

"How do you know he used chaos control" asked knuckles.

"Tails security camera caught him using chaos control to escape with the emerald" said sonic.

"and thanks to my security cameras we can see what the mysterious hedgehog looks like I've already looked at the footage and blazes description of him was correct he does look a lot like shadow, here look at the footage for yourselves" tails said while bringing up the footage on his computer for everyone to see.

The footage showed shade picking up the emerald and staring at for a few seconds before the alarm went off making shade look up before raising the emerald in the air shouting chaos control.

"He does look a lot like shadow doesn't he" asked sonic.

"Yes he does bare a striking resemblance to shadow" said Amy.

"Who do you think he is" asked knuckles.

"His name is shade the hedgehog" said blaze suddenly.

"How do you know his names shade blaze" asked sonic.

"I just remembered that he told me his name while I was talking to him though I have never heard of anyone called shade before so he must not be very well known" said blaze.

"Well whoever he is he has to be stopped before he can get his hands on anymore of the chaos emeralds for Dr Eggman" said sonic seriously.

"I agree with sonic, he has to be stopped before he gets any more emeralds for Dr eggman but he won't be easy to stop though as he seems to be a tough opponent to beat" said tails.

"well let's see what we already know about him, we know he has lightning fast reflexes, can use chaos control so we can only assume he can use of other chaos powers as well and he is good in hand to hand combat, so considering all these things we can assume he is a considerable opponent, so we must take care and be cautious when engaging him in combat" explained blaze.

"Your right blaze it would seem he will be a tough one to beat but that hasn't stopped us before and it won't stop us now" said sonic confidently.

"That's right so let's do our best to defeat shade and stop whatever plan Eggmans cooking up" said tails.

Everyone cheered at tails small speech and dispersed to do what whatever they wanted to do.

 **(Meanwhile at Eggmans base)**

Shade walked into the main control room of Eggmans base to see Dr Eggman sat in his chair staring at the screen in front of him completely unaware of shades presence until shade cleared his throat to get his attention.

"Ahem" shade said.

"Gggahhh" exclaimed Eggman.

"You wanted to see me Dr" said shade calmly.

"Ahem yes shade I have another mission for you" said Eggman.

"What is it" said shade.

"I have located another chaos emerald and i want you to get it before sonic does" said Eggman

"Where is the emerald located" asked shade.

"It is located somewhere in the green hill zone find it shade the world is counting on you" said Eggman.

"Yes Dr" said shade.

With that said shade turned and walked out of the control room and headed for the green hill zone and the chaos emerald.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shade the hedgehog**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Authors note: hello and welcome to chapter 4 of shade the hedgehog I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it, also feel free to review I don't mind what you say in your review so don't feel you have to say nice things to me, now on to the story enjoy.**

 **(Location: green hill zone, shades POV)**

I was running through the green hill zone searching for the chaos emerald for Dr Eggman before sonic and his friends do.

I had just run through a big loop when I heard what sounded like a plane flying in my direction so I stopped to see if I could see it.

I soon spotted the plane as it flew over head something jumping from the left wing and heading straight for me.

Before it could crash in to me I jumped to the side, rolling across the ground before getting back up in to a defensive stance.

As the dust cleared a blue hedgehog stood with one hand on his hip looking at me with a cocky grin on his face.

"So you must be sonic according to the Dr you're quite a nuisance" I said calmly.

He raised his eyebrow before saying "well I wouldn't say I'm a nuisance but I wouldn't have to get in Eggmans way if he wasn't always trying to take over the world but he won't ever change and it seems Eggman has you fooled into thinking he's trying to make the world a better place"

"Whatever I haven't got time to talk with you I have a chaos emerald to find so get out of my way or else" I threatened.

"No can do shade I can't let you get the chaos emerald for Eggman" said sonic with a serious expression.

"Very well then I will defeat you and get the chaos emerald "I said before spin dashing straight towards sonic.

Sonic sidestepped my attack and attempted to kick me in the back but I quickly broke out of my spin dash, spun around and caught his foot, I then proceeded to throw him away from me before I sped off to get the chaos emerald.

Sonic soon caught up to me and was running alongside me, he grinned and then tackled me causing us to tumble through the bushes up ahead.

I kicked sonic off me and jumped to my feet before noticing we weren't alone.

Sonics friends we here in the clearing that sonic and I had tumbled into, they turned their attention to sonic and I starring straight at me before taking defensive stances.

I rolled my eyes at them before noticing the two tailed fox was holding the chaos emerald.

Before I could move to get the emerald from the fox sonic attempted to stop me by attempting to punch me in the face but I caught his fist in my hand and proceeded to punch him in the face and then I kicked him in the stomach knocking him away from me.

The echidna then attempted to stop me with a punch to the back of my head but i ducked under his fist and swept his feet from under him knocking to the floor.

My attention turned back to the fox who was currently trying to escape with the emerald so i sped after him catching up to him and grabbing one of his tails and pulling him back to me.

"I've got you know fox boy so hand over the emerald before I have to hurt you" I demanded.

"No I won't ever give you the emerald because you work for Eggman and Eggman can't be allowed to get his hands on the chaos emeralds" said the fox defiantly.

"That so, well it's too late for that the Dr has an emerald already you should know after all I took it

From you and your friend's home so you couldn't use it to harm this world" I said angrily to the fox.

I was about to punch the fox in the face and take the emerald by force when I was punched in the back of the head causing me to let go of the fox allowing him to get away with the emerald.

I turned around to find sonic standing there with an unamused expression on his face, he then charged at me with his fist ready to punch me in the stomach but I dodged to the side before launching a chaos spear at Sonics back causing him to cry out in pain.

I turned around to give chase to the fox only to be met with a punch to the face from none other than the echidna.

I got back up and charged at the echidna while he did the same, we collided and were locked in a battle of strength it didn't last long though as I quickly over powered the echidna delivering a swift kick to the stomach followed by a powerful kick to the face which caused him to collapse on to the floor groaning in pain.

Satisfied that he was down I turned and sped off in the direction the fox went in.

I didn't get far before I was smashed in the face by a massive hammer, I went flying in to a tree a slid down the trunk to the ground disorientated.

I quickly snapped out of my disorientation and looked at what was holding the hammer that I was hit with.

As it turned out it was a pink hedgehog and she looked mad but her anger didn't affect me.

"I won't let you hurt tails you big bully" she yelled at me.

"I wouldn't have to hurt him if he would just give me the chaos emerald" I said calmly.

"That's not going to happen because you're a bad guy and we won't let the emeralds fall into the wrong hands" she said confidently.

"Whatever now stand aside or I will have to hurt you miss pink hedgehog" I said threateningly.

"Its Amy rose not miss pink hedgehog and I won't let you pass" she yelled confidently.

"Very well then take this" I yelled as I shot towards her dodging her hammer and punching her in the stomach before kicking her in the face knocking her backwards onto the ground causing her to let go of her hammer which I proceeded to pick up to use against her.

"Well that was easy miss rose now say goodnight" I said as I raised the hammer to knock her out.

As I brought the hammer down something rammed into the side of me causing me to drop the hammer and go tumbling along the ground.

I stood up and looked to see sonic once again standing in my way, I noticed the pink hedgehog staring dreamily at sonic which caused me to roll my eyes.

"You just won't stay down will you hedgehog; the Dr was right about you being a nuisance" I said calmly.

"Yeah yeah I get that you think I'm a nuisance but I could say the same thing about you shade" sonic said while grinning cockily again.

"Enough talk" I said angrily.

I spin dashed towards sonic at the same time as he spin dashed towards me, we collided with each other and rebounded off each other landing back on the ground in a crouched position glaring at each other.

Sonic launched himself at me again with his fist raised to strike me in the face but I ducked under it and launched myself head first into his stomach sending him flying backwards into a tree, he remained lying on the ground groaning in pain so i once again sped off after the fox leaving sonic and Amy behind me.

A few minutes later I had tracked the chaos emerald to a clearing near the end of the zone.

"I know your here fox boy so why don't you make this easy and come out and give me the emerald then I will be on my way" I said calmly.

I got no response so I walked towards the bush where I knew the fox was hiding with the emerald.

I reached into the bush and grabbed a hold of the fox by the neck and pulled him out of the bush.

"Now then hand over the emerald fox boy or I will take it by force" I said threateningly.

"I'll never give you the emerald" the fox choked out.

"fine then" I growled before reaching into the foxes tails and pulling the emerald out, i then dropped the fox on the floor and chaos controlled back to Dr Eggmans base.

 **(Tails POV)**

I coughed as I caught my breath after shade released his hold on my neck.

Sonic came running into the clearing stopping when he saw me on the floor.

"Are you okay tails" asked sonic worriedly.

"I'm fine sonic but shade got away with the emerald" I said sadly.

"Don't worry about it buddy will get it and the emerald shade took from the mansion back eventually" said sonic encouragingly.

"You're right sonic we will beat shade eventually" said tails happily.

"Now let's get back to the others and head home I'm tired" said sonic while yawning.

"Okay sonic" said tails tiredly.

 **(Location: Eggmans base, shades POV)**

I once again appeared outside the Drs Base and walked through the entrance and headed straight for the main control room.

I walked into the main control room and stopped behind the Drs Chair.

"Ah welcome back shade did you get the emerald" asked Eggman.

"Yes doctor the emerald is yours "I said as I handed the Dr the chaos emerald.

"Excellent shade did you have any problems getting the emerald" asked Eggman.

"I had to fight sonic and his friends the fox, the echidna and the pink hedgehog although the fox didn't put up much of a fight, I had to chase the fox to get the emerald while fighting the others along the way but in the end they were no match for me" I said proudly.

"very good shade and just so you know the foxes name is tails, the echidnas name is knuckles and the pink hedgehogs name is a—" said Eggman before I interrupted him.

"I already know the name of the pink one she told me after she sent me flying into a tree with her hammer" I said annoyed.

"Very well but next time don't interrupt me when I'm talking its rude" said Eggman childishly.

"Yes doctor" I said obediently.

"Good now return to your room for the night i will have another mission for you tomorrow" said Eggman calmly.

"Yes doctor" I said obediently.

With that said i walked out of the room and went to my room.

Once I arrived in my room I laid down and went to sleep.

 **Authors note: and that's the end of that chapter. This is my longest chapter yet yay. Read and if you want to you can review until next time see ya.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shade the hedgehog**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Authors note: hello and welcome to chapter five of my story. I hope you are enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing it. To those of you have stuck with me so far I thank you for taking the time to read my story when I'm sure you could be doing other things so thank you. This chapter will be a short one unlike the previous chapter which was quite long. I think I've talked long enough so let's get on with the story.**

 **(Location: team Sonics mansion, team Sonics POV)**

"Oh man shade kicked our asses" said sonic grumpily.

"And he took the chaos emerald" said tails sadly.

"Now Eggman has two bloody chaos emeralds and we have none" said knuckles angrily.

"calm down knuckles we will get those emeralds back from Eggman eventually but for now we should focus on defeating shade before he can get another emerald for Eggman" said blaze calmly.

"Defeating shade isn't going to be an easy feat" said sonic.

"Yeah considering how easily he overpowered us without even breaking a sweat I'd say he's going to be a quite a challenge to beat" said tails thoughtfully.

"I agree however I don't think we've seen his full power though" said knuckles worriedly.

"What makes you think that knuckles" asked tails curiously.

"it's the rings he wears on his wrists they look just like shadows inhibitor rings and if I'm right then his full power is being held back like shadows is" said knuckles seriously.

"Hmmm now that you mention it I did notice the rings on his wrists and I'm pretty sure they are inhibitor rings which means you're probably right knuckles for once" said sonic with a chuckle.

"Hey you saying I'm not smart" demanded knuckles angrily.

"Maybe I am knucklehead maybe I am" said sonic mischievously.

"stop it you two fighting with each other isn't going to help us any" said tails sternly while looking at knuckles before turning to look at sonic and saying "what do you think we should do now sonic"

"For now we should get some rest we can setup you chaos emerald detector to alert us if another emerald appears so we can try a get it before shade gets to it" said sonic while yawning.

"Very well then will see you all in the morning then good night everybody" said blaze before heading off to her room.

With that everyone went to bed except for tails who set his chaos emerald detector up before heading off to bed.

(Location: Eggmans base, shades POV)

I once again entered the main control room because Dr Eggman had once again summoned me. I walked up to Eggmans chair and coughed to get his attention.

"Ah shade I have another mission for you" said Eggman.

"What do you want me to do Dr" I asked calmly.

"Tomorrow I want you to accompany me and my robots to station square to confront sonic and defeat him and his friends once and for all" said Eggman gleefully.

"What about the two chaos emeralds you have, what will you do with them" I asked curiously.

"Glad you asked shade, I'm going to use them to power one of my newest big robots the Egg giant which I will be piloting with my Egg mobile, with two emeralds powering my Egg giant sonic and his friends won't stand a chance and once there defeated I can begin my quest for a better world" said Eggman ecstatically.

"Yes doctor tomorrow the meddlesome hedgehog and his friends will be obliterated" I said with a smirk.

"Now return to your room and get some sleep shade" said Eggman.

"Yes doctor" I said before leaving the main control room and heading to my room to go to sleep.

 **Authors note: and that's the end of that chapter. Hope you enjoyed this short chapter and i look forward to seeing you next time until then peace out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shade the hedgehog**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Authors note: hello readers and welcome to chapter six of shade the hedgehog. I hope your enjoying the story so far and I hope you keep reading, anyway I suppose I should get on with the story now so without further a due I give you chapter six enjoy.**

 **(Location: station square, shades POV)**

Dr Eggman and I were marching into the centre of station square to defeat sonic and his friends in combat.

When we arrived in the centre of the city sonic and his friends we nowhere to be seen.

"What should we do to get sonic and his friend's attention Dr" I asked curiously.

"We don't need to do anything our presence in the city will draw the attention of the paparazzi and they will broadcast are presence in the city on the news which will be seen by sonic or one of his friends and then they will come to stop us but we won't let them" said Eggman.

"Very well Dr" I said calmly.

 **(Location: team Sonics mansion, team Sonics POV)**

Tails ran into the library with a panicked look on his face.

"Whoa what's wrong tails" exclaimed sonic.

"Eggman and shade are in the centre of station square but the weird thing is they just seem to be standing around waiting for something" said tails thoughtfully.

"That's odd even for Eggman" said sonic.

"Yeah I know" said tails in agreement.

"I bet he's just waiting for us to come stop him so he can spring a trap" said shadow unemotionally.

"Well whatever the reason we have a job to do so let's go scramble that egg" sonic said with a smirk.

And with that team sonic left to fight Eggman and shade.

 **(Location: centre of station square, shades POV)**

Dr Eggman and I were still waiting for sonic and his friends to show up when I saw a blue blur heading in our direction.

"Dr I can see sonic heading this way" I said calmly.

"Excellent now shade get into position behind that building over there and wait for my signal you know what to do after that now go" said Eggman excitedly.

"Yes Dr" I said obediently.

With that I ran off to hide behind building on the right to await Eggmans signal to attack.

 **(Location: centre of station square, Sonics POV)**

I arrived at the centre of the city closely followed by my friends to find Eggman and his robots waiting for me but shade was nowhere to be seen.

"So Egghead what's your plan this time" I said cockily.

"Why should I tell you, you annoying little pin cushion" snapped Eggman.

"That's not very nice Eggman" sonic said while wagging his finger back and forth.

"Enough talk now it's time for you to die hedgehog robots attack" shouted Eggman.

"Alright here we go, guys' let's take him down" sonic shouted.

 **(Location centre of station square, shades POV)**

As I got in position behind one of the buildings surrounding the centre of the city just in time to see sonic and his friends confront Eggman, I waited for Eggman to begin the attack before I made my move.

A few seconds' later Eggmans robots charged towards sonic and his friends whilst sonic and his friends charged towards the robots, taking this as my cue I began to stealthily make my way towards sonic while trying not to draw attention to myself.

As I neared sonic I leapt into the air and launched into a homing attack straight towards sonic while his back was turned.

 **(Sonics POV)**

I was punching my way through the robots trying to reach Eggman when something smashed into me from behind and sent me flying.

 **(Shades POV)**

As I hit sonic with my homing attack I bounced back away from him and landed on the ground in a crouched position, I then stood back up and looked towards sonic.

"You need to work on your ability to sense incoming danger hedgehog otherwise you will end up dead" I said coolly.

"My abilities are just fine thank you" sonic said unhappily.

"Well then prove to me how good your abilities are" I challenged.

"Fine then let's go" said sonic confidently before he spin dashed towards me.

As sonic spin dashed towards me I shouted "chaos control" to slow down time around sonic before lunging towards him kicking him back the way he came causing him to crash into a tree before falling to the ground face first.

"Well if that's how you want to play it then let's do this" said sonic confidently before running to left away from me.

Confused I took off after him, catching up with him as he rounded a corner and leapt over an oncoming car before resuming his run, I followed him as he kept running through the city before he suddenly veered to the left and entered a construction site.

As I entered the construction site I stopped running and slowly walked through the site looking for sonic.

As I walked past a pile of bricks some collided with me from behind causing me to go flying into pipe being held in the air by a crane before falling to the ground face first.

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings shade you walked right past me without even realising I was there perhaps your not as good at sensing things around you as you say you are" sonic mocked smugly.

As I got up I said "don't be so smug hedgehog you will find I much more powerful then you think I am, now stand still so I can pummel you" with that I charged towards sonic with my fist raised ready to strike.

At the last second sonic ducked and kicked my feet out from under me causing me to land on my back.

"you're getting on my nerves now you annoying hedgehog" I growled before kicking Sonics feet out from under him causing him land on the floor, I then rolled on top of him and began to punch him in the face.

As I was punching sonic in the face I failed to notice sonic muttering something before I found myself flying through the air again before crashing into a pile of pipes causing them to fall down on top of me, one pipe in particular hitting me in the head making me temporarily dizzy and my vision blurry, through my blurry vision I saw a blue blur dash away leaving me alone to recover from my disorientation.

After a few minutes my vision cleared and I was no longer dizzy, the first thing I noticed was that sonic was no longer here so I assumed he had returned to the battle going on in the centre of town.

With there being no reason for me to stay here any longer I chaos controlled back to the battle at the centre of the city.

 **(Sonics POV)**

As I ran away from the construction site I thought about how I could get shade to see that Eggman was a bad guy and that my friends and I were the good guys.

As I arrived back at the battle with Eggman I came up with a plan to expose Eggman as a bad guy to shade.

To expose him all I needed to do was anger Eggman into accidently revealing what his true intentions are but first he needed to wait for shade to arrive after the fight he had with him at the construction site so sonic started fighting with the big robot that Eggman was controlling.

 **(Shades POV)**

As I arrived back at the battle I saw sonic fighting Dr Eggman so I decided to go stop him, with that I sped towards sonic just as sonic finished mocking Eggman to hear Eggman angrily shout "you annoying little rodent I am the greatest evil genius ever my plan to take over the world and create Eggman land will succeed HOHOHOHOHO".

I couldn't believe it Eggman had played me for a fool all along, but now I know the truth its time I fought for the right side.

"You lied to me Eggman but now I the truth I am no longer your Allie I am your enemy" I declared angrily.

"Grrrr curses I let my anger get the best of me, no matter I already have two chaos emeralds thanks to you shade but for now I will retreat but this isn't over yet not by a long shot HOHOHOHO" laughed Eggman evilly before flying away with in his giant robot while what's left of his robots followed him.

"So you're on our side now huh" asked sonic.

"yes I am and I would just like to say I'm sorry to all of you if I hadn't been so trusting then maybe Eggman wouldn't have been able to trick me" I said shamefully.

"Its okay shade we forgive you right guys" asked tails.

"Yeah" cheered sonic and his friends.

"I don't suppose you would mind letting me live at you mansion with guys would" I asked curiously.

"Of course not any friend of ours is welcome to stay with us as long as he likes right guys" asked sonic.

"Yeah" cheered Sonics friends.

"Thanks guys, also blaze I would like to apologise for the way I treated you and for stuffing you in a closet when we first met it was rude of me" I said apologetically.

"I accept your apology shade and I forgive you after all you didn't hurt me you just knocked me out so no harm done" said blaze with a sweet smile.

"Well I think we've hung around here long enough lets go home guys" announced sonic.

"Very well let's go" I said tiredly.

With that said we left for the mansion.

 **(Eggmans POV, Location: Eggmans base)**

"Gah blast it all that cursed hedgehog caused me reveal my true intentions to shade and now he's joined sonic and his friends to fight against me but no matter for I have two chaos emeralds thanks to shade HOHOHOHOHO"

 **(Shades POV, Location: team Sonics mansion)**

"Here is your room shade also blazes room is the room opposite yours so make yourself comftable and I'll see you in the morning" said sonic before walking out the room and closing the door behind him.

With that I got into bed and went to sleep.

 **Authors note: well this one took me a while to type but I got there in the end. Read and if you want to leave a review and so until the next time read some other stories and keep an eye out for the next chapter peace out.**


End file.
